


Leather Promises

by samptra



Series: Winter Steve [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Nerdiness, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: “Ok Peter, what’s the message?”Holding the marker awkwardly in his right hand he carefully wrote out what the young teen relayed.“Friday, October 31, 7 pm at Midtown High School,” he parroted back.“Right, he ummmm…Mr. Stark said he’d come, lend some validity to my internship,” Peter explained.Steve hummed that made sense. He knew Anthony had a soft spot for the young man, Steve had only met the kid a few times, but it was easy to see why Anthony had taken such a shine to him.“I mean I know he’s super busy, but I may be told some people he was coming…I mean I know they don't believe me, but I guess I just sort of hoping…" he trailed off and Steve felt a twinge in his chest, a faint memory skittering across his mind; a young bullied blonde kid.“I’ll make sure to pass on the message,” he assured the young man, carefully putting a little star beside the message on the board.





	Leather Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was done with this series....I am a liar. Halloween was coming and this popped into my head, I wrote in three days. It is just pure, ridiculous fluff and feels, with adorable Tony and Steve semi parenting Peter it's got all the sweetness. In terms of where it is in the series in my head it falls in after Kink Negotiation but before Then and Now. I do recommend reading at least the first one in the series or else this one won't make a whole lot of sense. 
> 
> Side note, I have an idea for a Christmas one, and possibly one more in this series. So despite my lies, keep your eye out for at least two more installments in this series, and for now enjoy the ridiculous feel good fluff I'm so good at!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

* * *

“Sargent Rogers,”

Steve looked up from his cereal and Stark pad cautiously curious, “Yes Friday?” he inquired politely, voice a little rougher than normal that morning. He hadn’t slept well despite the warm press of Anthony at his side; his dreams full of death and destruction.

“Mr. Parker is calling,” the lightly accented voice replied. Steve wracked his spotty memory for the name.

“Spider Kid?” he guessed, having a vague recollection of Anthony talking about the young hero.

"Spider-Man Sarg,”

“Right, is he looking for Anthony?”

“Yes, but Boss is currently in an important meeting, and it seems urgent.”

Steve frowned, “No one else around?” he rasped, hesitant to answer, he was well aware of how off-putting he was.

“Sorry Sarg,” the AI replied.

Nodding he mentally braced himself, “Alright Friday.”

“Sir, Mr. Stark?” The voice of the teen echoed softly in the empty kitchen.

“No, um…Steve Rogers,” he rasped uncertainly.

There was a beat of silence, “Oh seriously? Mr. Rogers sir, I’m a big fan I think you’re awesome.”

Steve was taken aback, “Oh, umm…thanks?”

“Sorry Mr. Rogers, I was trying to get ahold of Mr. Stark.”

“Steve is fine, sorry he’s in a meeting, Friday put you through to me.”

“Oh! Yeah ok, sure, I just wanted to give him details for Friday night. He said to call when I got all the information.”

Steve stood moving to the little board and marker on the wall near the fridge. It was covered in notes; random thoughts and equations from Bruce and Anthony, Buck’s neat message about needing more milk, and Clint’s ranking of _Jurassic Park_ movies.

“Ok Peter, what’s the message?”

Holding the marker awkwardly in his right hand he carefully wrote out what the young teen relayed.

“Friday, October 31, 7 pm at Midtown High School,” he parroted back.

“Right, he ummmm…Mr. Stark said he’d come, lend some validity to my internship,” Peter explained.

Steve hummed that made sense. He knew Anthony had a soft spot for the young man, Steve had only met the kid a few times, but it was easy to see why Anthony had taken such a shine to him.

“I mean I know he’s super busy, but I may be told some people he was coming…I mean I know they don't believe me, but I guess I just sort of hoping…" he trailed off and Steve felt a twinge in his chest, a faint memory skittering across his mind; a young bullied blonde kid.

“I’ll make sure to pass on the message,” he assured the young man, carefully putting a little star beside the message on the board.

"Thanks again Mr. Rogers, oh and it is a costume party, but Mr. Stark totally doesn’t need a costume. Thanks again, bye!”

He hung up and Steve shrugged adding ‘costume’ to the message on the wall, hoping he would be able to remember to relay the message.

-#-#-#-

“Should have known we’d get a call today,” Clint groused over the coms.

Steve took out one of the odd, darkly winged creatures with a well-placed shot. Only half-listening to the archer complaints.

“Well on the upside it is on theme for the day,” Sam pointed out.

Steve dodged out of the way of the crackle of green electricity that chased across the ground towards him. The women laughed shrilly voice rising and falling as she spoke some sort of incompressible gibberish. It sounded like English, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

Something nagged at the back of his mind as he watched the women clad in a flowing dark dress and cloak, surrounded by the black creatures.

It seemed somewhat familiar.

“I’m not sure she got the memo it was Halloween,” Anthony quipped, “Pretty sure this is just an everyday look.”

The others chuckled, Steve frowned curious, “Halloween?” he grunted out, mind drawing a blank, but the word sounded familiar.

“Yeah, you know kids getting candy, costumes, tricks, horror movies, all that sort of stuff,” Sam explained as he swooped by, ugly black critters hanging off his wings. Steve sited down his rifle picking them off with precise shots.

“Was there even Halloween in the ‘30s?” Clint sassed, arrow landing in one of the things that hadn’t noticed crawling towards his boot. He tossed Clint a wave of thanks before he was moving again.

“Yes, we had Halloween, just wasn’t as big as now,” Bucky grumbled sounding indigent.

The laughter echoed in his ear as Steve moved closer to the women, she was busy with Anthony above her. Using the distraction Steve took his opening, in one fluid motion he was aiming and firing; hitting her in the shoulder. It wasn’t lethal but she dropped with an indignant shriek clutching at the wound.

Within moments the other converged on her. Steve stuck to the perimeter picking off her pets, vaguely listening to Anthony calling Strange to come to deal with whatever it was they’d been fighting.

Within the hour, the last of them had been neutralized, and was Steve shouldering his rifle before he made his way over to the others.

The clean-up had started, thankfully the damage minimal, the women had appeared on the outskirts of Salem Mass; even he’d found that rather cliché. Emergency crews were arriving and Bucky was calling them in, rounding them up; mission completed.

Anthony was still talking to Strange, the men in deep conversation, while Sam and Clint, apparently in the Halloween mood, had started making plans to marathon their favourite scary movies when they got back to the compound. Steve moved to join them, standing with the small group, but watching Anthony.

Steve was only half-listening, that something still tugging at his mind. He frowned, trying vainly to make his broken head work. Anthony was constantly assuring him it was fine, but more often than not it was frustrating. His memory was so bad that Anthony had set up alerts on his phone and tablet, helping him navigate his days.

“Stevie, you ready?” Bucky’s voice jarred him from his thoughts, he looked at his friend blankly for a moment.

“Stevie?” Cap asked again, smiling turning down a little in concern; something finally connected in his head.

“_Wizard of Oz_,” he rasped, Bucky cocking his head curiously.

He waved his hand, “She looked like the wicked of the West.”

The others were silent for a moment before Sam and Clint were groaning rolling their eyes. Bucky grinned at him widely, “I got that reference.”

Anthony turned to him, laughing bright and clear, Steve feeling a warmth suffuse in his chest. He loved to make Anthony laugh, “Nice one love,” he stepped closer pecking a quick kiss to his cheek before he was moving back.

“I’ll meet you guys at the compound, just going with Strange to see about the witch.”

Steve nodded, feeling a little pang of sadness, he understood though. Turning he joined the others on the jet as they headed back to the compound.

-#-#-#-

Steve stiffed a yawn as he opened the fridge in search of food, he felt better after a long hot shower. Although he did wish Anthony was back, he knew how he and Strange would often get left to their own devices. Steve knew Anthony didn’t hold with magic, but he did like Strange.

“Stevie we’re watching movies if you want to join, apparently, they are Halloween ones.” Bucky appeared around the corner smiling at him brightly, before grabbing bag chips and disappearing back the way he’d come.

Steve grunted absently in reply, fishing out a container of leftover. Setting it in the microwave to reheat he leaned back against the counter, arms crossed as he waited for the beep. Idly he glanced at the whiteboard, one of the messages made him hesitate. He recognized his barely legible writing, and suddenly he was remembering.

“Peter,” he rasped quietly, he’d promised to tell Anthony and he’d completely forgotten.

“Fri, call Anthony,” he husked.   


“Apologies Sarg, he’s in the Sanctum no service.”

Steve grunted, eyes staring hard at the message; it was his fault.

Forgetting the food, he headed back towards his room, “Time Friday?”

“6:30 Sarg.”

Steve nodded he could get there. He was going to be a little late, and he wasn’t Anthony, but maybe he could help the kid out. At least until Anthony could get there.

Back in their bedroom, he was digging for some jeans when another thought crossed his mind, the message had said costume, it was Halloween after all, he should go in costume right?

He stood frozen in the closet undecided.

“Can I help Sarg?”

Steve grunted narrowing his eyes, “Costume?”

“Could just wear your uniform Sarg,” the AI pointed out helpfully.

Steve grunted, he could, but he was going to a high school, with children. He really didn’t want to scare them and more often than not his outfit had gotten that complaint from the media. Maybe he could borrow Buck’s uniform? It had worked once before, kids loved Captain America.

Undecided he glanced around the oversized closet, most of it was Anthony’s everything neatly organized. He had a smaller section, slowly growing, but usually only when Anthony bought him something. He spotted his leather jacket hanging innocently on the door, one of the few things he’d actually bought for himself. Something about it at the time had appealed to him, now as he stared at it, the spark of an idea took root in his head; he blinked in surprise.

“Fri what was the movie Anthony and I watched last week, the one with the robot that killed people…” he asked eyes never leaving the jacket.

“_Terminator_,” she supplied helpfully.

Steve nodded, “Yes that, can I make that work?”

“I think we can Sarg," she supplied helpfully as she rattled off what he needed.

He paused frowning, “I own leather pants?”

“Boss bought them a while ago,” Friday helpfully supplied.

Steve shrugged, who was he to argue. He wiggled into the leather pants, the material rather snug. His combat boots, black t-shirt, and leather jacket followed. Tugging on his fingerless gloves he often wore when fighting he borrowed a pair of Anthony’s dark sunglasses. Dressed he paused before the mirror, his hair was longer than in the movie, he slicked it back. Look completed he nodded pleased, it actually wasn’t all that far off his own uniform truth be told. He didn’t know what that said about him, that he bore somewhat of a resemblance to a killer robot.

Turning he headed out of the room and to the garage, “Let the others know I’m headed out please Fri,” he rasped, pausing to grab Buck’s keys. He was sure Cap wouldn’t mind. Kicking the bike to life he headed out into the night.

-#-#-#-

Peter tried to tromp down his disappointment.

He really shouldn’t have got his hopes up, Mr. Stark was amazing, but he’s known him coming was going to be a long shot. He’d seen the news today there’d been trouble around Massachusetts and the Avengers had been called out, no doubt they were still there.

Peter sighed looking at his phone, no missed messages, and it was 7:30. He glanced towards the doors of the gym, he could hear the bass thumping from out here, the happy cries and excited yells from the others. He glanced down at his cheap Spiderman costume, Ned had thought it had been clever, Peter had secretly thought so too. Only now, without Mr. Stark, he was thinking maybe he should just slip away…

The doors at the far end of the hall banged open drawing his attention then. Curious Peter squinted, a massive figure was striding towards him, footsteps echoing heavily in the silent hallway. Suddenly nervous he shifted uneasily, there was something oddly familiar about whoever it was.

The figure got closer, and Peter could hear the squeak of leather, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. Peter shifted readily for an attack.

“Peter?” a voice rasped as the giant figure paused before him.

He froze blinking in surprise, he knew that deep hoarse voice, “Mr. Rogers?”

“Steve,” the man corrected gently.

Peter couldn’t believe it, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, “You…you came…” he found himself stuttering out in surprise.

Big shoulders lifted, “I’m sorry it’s me, Anthony is busy…” he trailed off awkwardly.

Peter brought his hands up automatically trying to reassure the man, “No! Not at all, this is, this is awesome, thank you so much for coming.”

Peter watched as he nodded sharply, and Peter finally made the connection to his outfit, “Oh my God! You’re _Terminator! _I love that movie, very retro.”

The man seemed amused nodding again, but before Peter could say more he heard Ned, "Come on Parker is he here yet? People are starting to think you…” he turned just as Ned trailed off, he knew the second his friend caught sight of Mr. Rogers; his eyes bugged out of his head.

“Is that…are you…” Ned was pointing, rather rudely, Peter thought.

“This is Mr. Rogers,” Peter said firmly pushing down his arm.

“That’s the Winter Soldier!” Ned all but yelled.

Peter winced turning to the man, “I’m so sorry,” he began but the big man didn’t seem bothered.

“It’s ok,” he rasped.

Ned was still staring in open-mouthed shock, Peter nudged him, his friend snapping it shut before he turned running back into the dance. Peter shook his head, “Sorry about that, would you like to come in have a snack?”

A blonde head nodded, and Peter excitedly lead him into the dimly lit, music-filled room, already guessing that Ned has told pretty much every person there that the Winter Soldier had come.

-#-#-#-

Tony stifled a yawn as he made his way through the Compound, idly he glanced at his watch it was only about 8:30 but he was all for collecting his sexy super soldier boyfriend and heading for bed.

Well, maybe some fun in bed before sleep.

He had actually been hoping to take Steve out tonight for Halloween. It was their first together and he figured Steve, even if he could remember, wouldn’t recall any prior Halloweens. Pepper was having a big Halloween shindig at SI and the idea of dressing up his boyfriend in something tight and form-fitting while he paraded him around, had appealed to him.

At least that had been the plan right up until some cliché witch had ruined it. Now he was just wanted a quiet night in, he guessed he was getting domesticated.

He heard the TV first, recognizing the familiar music drifting from the living room. Carpenter’s _Halloween_ theme was iconic in Tony’s opinion. Rounding the corner he entered the room spotting Clint sprawled out on his favourite lounger popcorn in his lap as he yelled at Jamie Lee Curtis not to go in there. On the couch, an amused looking Sam was dividing his attention between a creeped out looking Bucky, and Michael Myers.

What he didn’t see was his boyfriend.

Frowning he sat on the sofa arm glancing at Buck, “Where’s Steve?”

Pale blue eyes never left the screen, “He’s here?”

Tony glanced around the room one more time, “Negative.”

Bucky finally looked at him frowning, “In his room?”

Sighing Tony rolled his eyes, “Fri where’s Steve?”

“Sargent Rogers is currently at Midtown High School.”

Tony felt his mouth drop open, “What on earth…” he trailed off brow furrowing in confusion. “Friday why would Steve go to Midtown High-“ he cut off as a half-remembered memory surfaced.

“Peter,” He blurted before he groaned, “I forgot!”

“What?” Sam, Buck, and Clint all looked at him curiously.

“Peter asked if I’d chaperone his Halloween dance…ages ago, but I’m not sure why Steve went.”

“Boss?” Friday interrupted.

“Can you shed some light on this Fri?” Tony asked his AI curiously.

“Mr. Parker called earlier this week to remind you, Sargent Rogers was the only one available at the time. He did make a note of it on the board in the kitchen.”

Tony was already moving, dark eyes roving over the cluttered whiteboard. Spotting the note right away, he felt his lips twitch in a fond, exasperated smile.

“Do you think he knows he wrote it in Russian?” Sam mused aloud.

“So, Stevie went to Peter’s high school to chaperone their dance?” Bucky’s smiled matched Tony’s own.

“How is an ex-Hydra assassin such a genuinely nice person,” Clint’s look was just as soft as theirs. 

Tony tried not to sigh too sappily, Steve was perhaps one of the sweetest people he's ever met. He was honest to a fault and completely genuine. Steve was never anything other than himself.

“Well I guess I better get over there, Steve may need back up,” he teased tapping at his chest.

“You kids have fun,” Bucky grinned at him.

"Thanks, Dad," Tony retorted, just before the metal closed around his face.

-#-#-#-

Steve was beginning to regret his impetuous decision to come.

The teenagers, parents, and teachers, alike were eyeing him rather wearily. Peter, the sweet kid that he was, stayed nearby chatting a mile a minute, it reminded him of Anthony. Peter’s friends Ned and MJ, had seemed to warm up to him as well. He did appreciate the effort, perhaps coming dressed as a killer robot was not his best idea, but no one had ever accused him of being a thinker.

He glanced around the gym curiously, it had been a long, long, while since he’d been in high school. Not that he could remember any of it, but he had the vaguest recollections that it perhaps had not been a pleasant experience.

He certainly knew he’d never been to anything like this before, the music thumped in his chest, the lights low as the kids danced together. Although he wouldn’t call it dancing per se …but he guessed it was what passed for dancing these days.

He did like the music though.

And the food, there was food and punch and it had seemed worth it for that alone.

“Can I get you more punch Mr. Rogers?” Peter eagerly held out a hand for his glass.

He nodded, the teen hurriedly to get him more. Steve moved back a little more into the shadows, content to watch the kids having fun. At least it beat watching horror movies with Buck…guy was the biggest chicken…

He tensed when the doors at the far end of the gym banged open, hand automatically going for his concealed knife, he was halfway across the room when he realized just who it was that’d thrown the doors open. A familiar red and gold metal suit entered, and the students around him seemed to lose their minds.

He watched in amusement as Anthony was mobbed by the tide of eager teens, all-flash and easy grins as he navigated the crowd. Even the parents and teachers were awe struck.

“Wow he actually came…” he glanced at Peter, the young man had stars in his eyes. Steve couldn’t blame him, he often felt that way around Anthony.

Steve gently nudged the youth gesturing him forward, Peter shook his head. Steve sighed taking the cup of punch from Peter’s hands he pushed him gently towards Anthony. He looked terrified.

Steve sighed heavily, giving the kid another nudge. The crowd around him refused to budge. Growling audibly Steve stepped forward, suddenly the students were eager to move opening a direct path to Anthony. Giving another pleased grunt he followed the nervous-looking Peter as they moved through the people.

Anthony was looking at him with a warm smile and a rather sultry look in his eye. Steve raised an eyebrow at him, Anthony winked.

“Sir, Mr. Stark…you came, I’m so happy,” Peter gushed. 

"Sorry, I'm late kid, got held up with Strange."

Peter’s eyes went as wide as saucers, Steve felt his lips twitch the kids around them murmuring and pointing.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” he breathed looking like he was maybe close to tears. Anthony tapped his chest the metal folding away into the housing unit. Steve shook his head at the gasps of amazement around him.

“No prob, for my favourite SI intern," he said loudly, tossing the kid a wink.

If Peter could melt, Steve was pretty sure the kid did. 

Steve felt his heart turn over in his chest a little, as he glanced at his boyfriend, Anthony giving him a wide, wistful smile. Unsure what the expression was for he puzzled it over as Anthony managed to expertly disperse the majority of the crowd. A few die-hard science students weren't deterred, however, eager to chat to the genius. Steve didn’t mind, automatically falling in behind his lover he was content to watch from the shadows.

-#-#-#-

Tony was enjoying himself more than any gala he’d ever gone to. The kids were a refreshing breath of fresh air, eager and excited to talk science. He chatted with a small group of them for a long while, more than impressed with their knowledge and thoughtful questions.

No doubt they would have gladly talked science the rest of the night, but the DJ was announcing the last few songs and the kids scurried off to find partners. Surprised Tony grinned as he recognized the soft strains of Toto. Chuckling he turned to his boyfriend, finding him leaning casually against the wall behind him, those electric blue eyes hidden by the dark glasses.

Grinning he moved to the bigger man gently taking his hand and pulling him close, “Care to dance?” he teased.

Tony watched pleased as those lips twitched, and big hands, one metal one flesh settled on his hips. Tony moved a little closer, as they swayed gently to the old song, chuckling Tony rocked up on his toes mumbling softly in his boyfriend’s ear, “I listened to this in high school.”

Steve hummed gently holding him close, Tony leaned into him unbidden memories bubbled up from his youth. Somewhat painful awkward memories, he’d been fast-tracked through high school, starting MIT young. He'd missed out on this…all this… he heaved a sigh resting ahead on a wide shoulder.

“Ok?” Steve’s husk was rough and uneven, and so perfect.

“I am now,” he assured his lover, knowing he meant the words.

The song ended, and the tempo picked up again, but Tony didn't move far. He turned to lean against Steve as he watched the kids yell and dance, enjoying the evening.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice those leather pants, you’re wearing love,” he muttered under his breath knowing Steve would hear.

He felt a rumbled against his back.

Tony smirked as the dance wrap up and Peter wandered back overlooking flushed and excited. 

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers…. thank you so much for coming,” he looked at them wide-eyed, Tony couldn’t help but return the smile.

“No problem kid,” he glanced at his boyfriend, the big man was nodding, and Tony couldn’t help the sweet swell of love for the man; Steve was incredible.

Nodding his thanks again, Peter was suddenly hugging him. Tony somewhat used to it by now, patted him gently on the back before releasing him, then much to his surprise, and Tony was sure the surprise of Steve, Peter hugged him too.

It was almost comical the way the ex-assassin looked completely disarmed by the simple show of gratitude. He awkwardly returned the hug before Peter was pulling away from his grin somewhat watery. 

The teen gave a small wave before moving back to join his friends, and Tony noted the others looking at the kid with something akin to awe in their faces. Tony was pleased, even if it was a small thing, he was happy they could help out a little.

  
Sighing he turned to his boyfriend, “Alright T-800 shall we go home?”

Steve grunted nodding as they followed the flow of people out of the gym and into the night. Tony hung back a little watching his leather-clad lover walk away from him, those pants were doing everything for him. God lord the man was pure sex.

He moved to the motorcycle, Tony recognized Buck’s ride, but as Steve threw a leg over it and turned to him Tony couldn’t help but catch his breath; Steve looked a hell of a lot better on that bike then Buck did.

Tony automatically caught the helmet as Steve tossed it to him, kicking the bike to life, the blonde head turned to him, eyes still shaded with the dark glass, “Come with me if you want to live.”

Be still his nerdy hear, he let out a breathy giggle, only Steve Rogers could make that sound cool.

That deep husky rasp sent a sweet thrill down his spine, and the nerd in him wanted to melt into a pile a goo. The sci-fi nerd in him wanted that metal arm around him, while his apparently nostalgic longing wanted the bad boy in a leather jacket to take him home after the high school dance. Goddamn the man, Tony wasn’t sure which fantasy he wanted to live out at the moment.

Really it didn’t matter as long as he got Steve. Laughing wildly, he tugged on the helmet and swung onto the back of the bike holding tight to the warm body before him, as they sped into the night.

-#-#-#-

Parking the bike back in the garage at the compound he let Anthony slide off before he killed the engine and popped the kickstand down. He was barely off the bike, when Anthony was immediately in his space pressing close, hands moving across his hips towards his ass, sliding smoothly across the leather. Steve hummed, ruined vocal cords vibrating as Anthony pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

Ducking his head Steve easily captured his lips, kissing Anthony sweetly. It was soft and chaste to start but soon turned heated and messy. Anthony wrapping his arms around his neck, Steve easily taking his weight. Lips and tongues duelling, Steve smoothed his hands down the slender man's sides, moving to his hips he easily lifted the smaller man feeling Anthony wrap his legs around his waist.

“Bedroom?” Anthony gasped against his lips, Steve grunted in return adjusting his grip slightly before he was moving towards the elevator.

“Oh, god love that’s so good,” Anthony mumbled sliding against him. Steve grunted in agreement, he was already rock hard, the too-tight pants, just dancing the line of almost too painful. Hitting the back of the elevator, Steve carefully pinned Anthony to the wall worrying the skin on his boyfriends neck. The dark-haired man making the most maddening sounds.

The doors closed behind them but they didn’t move, neither wanting to part from the intimate contact, Steve rolling his hips lightly, knowing he was driving his lover crazy. Anthony finally managed to gasp out, “Little help Fri.”

They were moving then, Anthony pulling him close once more. The soft ding announced their destination and Steve was easily moving them, pleased when Anthony was gasping and withering against him. He knew his lover enjoyed a little manhandling, and Steve was happy to indulge, careful to keep his strength in check.

Easily navigating the bedroom, he gently dumped Anthony on the bed. Watching as the dark-eyed man rolled to his knees hurrying out of his suit coat and tossing it away. Steve shrugged out of his leather jacket, followed by his t-shirt, pausing as the sunglasses snagged on the material. Annoyed he pulled them off as well, setting them beside the table before turning back. On the bed, Anthony had stripped in record time, Steve feeling a familiar hot brand of lust pooling in his groin at all the smooth, tanned skinned of his lover.

Moving to join Anthony on the bed Steve realized he was still in his combat books, grunting in frustration, he sat on the edge of the bed instead, unlacing and tugging off his boots and socks. He felt warm skin pressed up against his back, as hot lips pressed wet kisses to his shoulders. He paused leaning back into the contact, enjoying rough hands as they moved across his chest and back, wishing for a moment he didn’t have so many scars…he didn’t have much feeling in the raised flesh and he loved to feel Anthony’s hands on him.

His breath stuttered as Anthony plucked at his nipples, turning his head he leaned deeper into the embrace capturing those teasing lips for a searing kiss. Anthony hummed against his lips, and Steve could feel him vibrating against his back.

The damn leather pants were getting tighter, and Steve was ready to get them off. With one last kiss, he stood to do just that, Anthony’s hands stalling him, curious he watched as his boyfriend looked up at him through dark lashes, “Let me…”

Steve nodded unconsciously licking his lips as strong hands moved to the waistband of the pants. Clever fingers undoing the button and fly, pushing them just far enough down his hips for his erection to spring free.

Anthony groaned, looking up at him again eyes blown wide, “No underwear again.” 

Steve quirked a brow at him, but Anthony had shifted focus, moving to lick him from root to tip without preamble. He growled low in his throat as Anthony began to work him so perfectly. Carefully he tangled his real hand in dark hair, cupping the back of his head gently as Anthony messily blew him.

Hesitantly he raised his metal hand tentatively brushing it against his lover's jaw. Anthony groaned, eyes fluttering as he took as much as he could. Steve felt the air leave his lungs as he moved his metal hand down the slender neck.

Anthony was pulling back with a gasp, pressing a kiss to his lower abdomen before he scooted back on the bed, “Stay right there,” he panted.

Steve did, watching attentively as Anthony grabbed the lube from the bedside table, with a wicked smile he was back, kissing a trail across his abdomen before once more lavishing attention where Steve wanted it the most. Huffing he did his best to stand still, his restraint sorely tested as Anthony flicked open the lube, smearing his fingers before his hand moved behind him, beginning to work himself open.

He must have made some sort of noise because those dark chocolate eyes were looking at him all sex and sultry, lips stretched over his girth. Steve puffed for breath, hands going back to gently card through the dark hair, and across strong shoulders. Steve split his attention between Anthony’s fingers and his mouth, unable to help but lean forward smoothing his right down the slope of his spine.

  
Anthony moaned around him, sending a shiver down his spine, as he wiggled against his fingers. It was a gorgeous sight, one that Steve would never get tired of watching.

Moving his hands to Anthony’s hips he was about to gently turn him wanting desperately to sink into him, to feel that perfect heat clenching him tightly. He shifted and Anthony was pulling back, “Steve,” he breathed voice almost as raspy as his own. He paused smoothing a hand through dark hair.

Tony groaned three fingers buried inside him as he leaned into Steve’s metal hand, “Steve do you…” he breathed again, seeming to try and collect himself, Steve waited patiently despite his inner voice wanting to push him down and press into him. Anthony was removing his fingers grabbed the lube again he was slicking Steve up then, unable to help the rumble that rattled his ruined vocal cords.

“I want you to fuck me against the wall,” Anthony finally breathed head falling back, as he groaned, Steve watching as his thighs quivered as he pressed his fingers back into himself. It was all the invitation Steve needed. Easily he lifted the other, Anthony wrapping his arms around his shoulders, as his legs went around his waist. Steve carrying him back the wall and pressing him into the unyielding surface. Anthony was gasping, rutting against him, as he begged sweetly in his ear.

Adjusting his grip, he used his metal left arm to hold him as he used his right to guide himself inside Anthony’s tight heat. The man in his arms made a long low moan as he eased the other down using gravity to help. Steve clenched his jaw to keep from thrusting into him, barely holding on.

"Oh god, yes Steve," he hitched his hips, and Steve moved with him slowly, and sweet. Holding Anthony’s weight, he slowly picked up speed. Anthony was a babbling mess in his ear, egging him on.

“So, good, you feel so good, so full…Oh, God!" Anthony yelled as Steve pulled back from the wall taking Anthony with him moving him up and down with his upper body strength alone.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Anthony chanted, “Fuck yes, so good…you’re so good…”

Steve grunted, Anthony’s words washing over him, sweet and sticky as he moved him. He loved those words, his voice, his praise.

“Not going to last, fuck yes Steve,” one of Anthony’s arms was moving from his shoulder between them gripping himself as Steve steadily lifted him up and down, feeling his own impending orgasm coiling in his belly. 

Grunting he shifted planting his feet firm pulling Anthony down, and that was it, with a long low wail he was coming apart in his arms. Steve rocking him up once more and down before he was following his lover with a grunt, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man as they both heaved for breath.

Anthony was the first to stir, absently mumbling into his sweat-slick collar bone, "That was goddam amazing."

Steve hummed pressing a kiss to his temple, shifting Anthony’s weight in his embrace.

“I must be getting heavy,” Anthony went to move but Steve just cuddled him tighter.

“Can hold you all night,” he rasped, pleased when Anthony nuzzled closer.

“God you’re amazing, think you can walk us to the shower?”

Steve hiked Anthony a little higher, making a soft noise of distress when he felt the other wince against him as he slipped free.

“Doesn’t hurt, just an odd feeling,” he assured him, as Steve moved them towards the bathroom. The shower already on thanks to Fri, Steve gently deposited his lover on the ground steadying the smaller man as Anthony wobbled a bit.

Grinning he pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek, “I’m fine, can you get out of those pants?”

Surprised he looked down, he’d almost forgot he was wearing them. Shaking his head, he started working on shimming out of the leather. Anthony laughed watching amusedly. Steve fought with the pants for long moments before he gave up and just ripped them off.

He looked up as Anthony made a strangled sort of noise, eyes wide cheeks flushed. Steve gave him a look, “Ok so I have a thing…” Anthony didn’t look all that abashed about it.

Steve stepped towards him, gently nudging him back into the shower, “As long as I’m the thing.”

Anthony’s sweet laughter was music to his ears.

-#-#-#-

Tony hummed moving into the kitchen, smiling a secret smile at the sweet ache in his lower back; totally worth it.

He spotted Sam and Buck already at the table, and his sweat-soaked lover frowning furiously from the island. Pausing to peck Steve on the cheek he headed to the coffee maker.

“How was the dance last night? Sam asked curiously.

Tony shrugged taking a sip of his coffee, "It was good, the kids were great." 

“Trip down memory lane?”

Tony leaned against Steve, the big man perched on a stool watching him with those sky-blue eyes, “Not really.”

Sam looked surprised, “No? You didn’t go to those hokey high school dances?”

Tony grinned, “I started MIT at 15, didn’t spend a lot of time being a high schooler.”

He felt Steve lean into him, the big man offering comfort, Tony absently patted his knee.

“You missed out man,” Sam shook his head, a fond grin stretching his face.

“Stevie and I used to do go the dance halls, punk has two left feet,” Buck spoke up grinning.

“Well he dances beautifully now,“ Tony defended his boyfriend.

Bucky was looking nostalgic again, a sort of dreamy far off look in his eyes, "Did you have Halloween dances?" Sam asked him curiously.

Buck was nodding turning to Sam to explain when Tony leaned back looking up at Steve, “I didn’t tell you last night, but that was a sweet thing you did for the kid, thank you.”

Steve shrugged at him, his placid face looking unbothered, “And thanks for helping me live out a little high school fantasy of my own.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him, Tony grinned, “For real, what nerd wouldn’t want to get it on with the Terminator?”

Steve smiled at him then, all snarled sweetness, he still hadn’t got the smiling down but Tony didn’t care. He kissed him slow and sweet.

“Definitely going to buy you another pair of leather pants," he mumbled against his lips. 

Steve grunted in agreement, Tony wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, completely ignoring the protests of Buck and Sam. It wasn’t the Halloween he’d been planning, but it’d all turned out in the end.

“Maybe next year we’ll do a couple’s costume,” he mused aloud.

“Ok, I’ll be Captain America and you can be Falcon,” Steve rasped back loud enough for his voice to carry.

Tony doubled over in laughter at the indignant sputtering from across the kitchen. “God I love you,” he managed between giggles.

Steve kissed his cheek, “Love you too.”

End.


End file.
